Invisible: Percy Weasley's Story
by xxmakesomenoisexx
Summary: Percy Weasley has always been invisible, until he meets the one girl who can truely understand him. Follow Percy through his years at Hogwarts, until after the Final Battle. Contains spoilers for DH. One-shot.


**Disclaime**r: This story is based on the Harry Potter series, by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything, except a couple of original characters.

This story contains spoilers for Deathly Hallows. It has also been given its rating for reasons that will be more obvious near the end. Nothing is very graphic though.

_**Invisible—Percy Weasley's Story**_

****

She was my first real friend.

The first time I saw her, her hair hung down her back in two neat plaits. The Sorting Hat covered her eyes.

I sat by myself. Technically, I was next to Oliver Wood and my brother, Bill (who was Head Boy), but I was still alone. I was a second year Gryffindor, and top of my class. I was the Head Boy, and the Quiddich Captain's younger brother. I might as well have been invisible.

The hat declared her a Ravenclaw.

I patiently sat in the Great Hall with a first year, Sam Mason. I had found him practically in tears because he couldn't transfigure his match into a needle.

"Watch me, the wrist motion is like this," I demonstrated without actually doing the spell.

He copied me, and added the incantation. His match turned silver and pointy. He looked up hopefully. "How is it?"

I picked it up, and examined it carefully. "Good job, but it's still wood. Try one more time."

He did, and handed it to me.

"Perfect! Good job!" I smiled at him.

Then she walked up. Her hair was in two plaits again, each tied by a blue ribbon that matched her house crest. Her light green eyes sparkled.

"Sam! Hey, what'd Snape assign?" she asked.

He thought for a second. "Chapter 3."

"Thought so, thanks."

"Oh. Penny, this is Percy Weasley. He's a second year in my house. Percy, this is Penelope Clearwater."

"My friends call me Penny," she replied, offering her hand.

I shook it, and said quietly, "Nice to meet you Penelope."

"You don't want to be my friend?" Penelope looked hurt.

"No... I..." I blushed. No one had wanted to be my friend before.

"Then call me Penny," she said earnestly.

"Well then, nice to meet you Penny," I smiled genuinely.

Penny ran up to me on the platform before my third year. She was wearing a pair of silver-framed glasses.

"I had to get glasses. I wanted contacts, but Mum said I couldn't get them until I turned fifteen. Everyone's going to laugh!" she said in one breath, looking devastated.

I had no idea what contacts were, but I reassured her anyway. "I think you look very pretty. And fifteen isn't very far."

A smile lit up her face. "You think so?"

"I know so."

My hair was green and silver. I was completely drenched, and that included my Potions and Charms homework.

"I can't believe they did this to me! I always told Mum and Dad to go harder on them! They're terrors, honestly! And I can't believe that no one punished them," I ranted. "I wish Bill were still here. They listen to him."

Penny nodded sympathetically, playing with her plait as she tried to make sense out of my Potions homework, so I could recopy it. "They're jerks."

"When I become Prefect and Head Boy, I'm going to give them a thousand detentions each! With Professor Snape!" I promised fervently. "I'll show them!"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Penny asked, hesitantly. "They are just first years. And they're your brothers."

"I spent hours on that Potions assignment!" I protested, even as I calmed down a bit.

She patted my arm. "Make it two thousand then."

I was a fifth year. Penny and I sat in the far corner of the library, out of Madam Pince's view. My arm brushed against hers, and I blushed.

"I'll miss you this summer," she whispered.

"Me too. Oh Penny, you have no idea..." I needed her in a way that I couldn't understand. She kept me sane.

She leaned forward, and rested her forehead against mine. "You'll be fine."

I closed my eyes, and moved my head slightly to the side. My lips brushed against hers. Then our glasses banged together.

"Sorry!" we both said at the same time, then laughed.

Penny took off her glasses, and then mine. "Let's try this again."

Over half an hour later, we stepped out of the library, shyly holding hands. Her hair had fallen out of its customary plaits.

"Your hair looks pretty like that," I commented absently.

"Really? You think so?" she asked, smiling, before she dropped my hand to smooth it out. "I can get contacts over the summer. I'll look better..."

"You always look good," I said honestly.

"Well, if we're going to kiss like that again," she giggled. "Then we won't have to worry about the glasses problem."

"Fred and George are going to tease us. Probably prank us..." I said ruefully. "And Mum will be making wedding plans."

"They don't have to know," Penny shrugged. "If you don't want them to."

"Penny, I'm not ashamed of you or anything. I lov... you're amazing. It's just the twins..."

She kissed my cheek. "I love you too, Percy."

Then she walked away, her wavy brown hair flowing out behind her.

It was my sixth year. She was a Ravenclaw prefect, and we were in an empty classroom. She leaned against me, while I pressed against her. We were kissing.

"Mmmm... Percy, stop. I hear something," Penny murmured.

I turned around. My sister, Ginny stood in the doorway. She had a smirk on her face.

"Fuck," I said under my breath. Ginny could be as bad as the twins when she wanted to be. Still, I saw no way around it. "Ginny, this is Penelope Clearwater."

"Percy and Penelope sitting in a tree," Ginny sang, laughing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Gin, please don't tell Fred and George!" I pleaded.

"First comes love, then comes marriage..." she ran away before I could get an answer from her.

"Charming sister," Penny kissed my neck. "Who cares if they know?"

"Because of Fred and George..."

"I don't care anymore! Just tell them!"

"Penny, I can't..."

"If you're so ashamed of me, maybe we shouldn't go out!" Penny shouted, storming out of the room.

I leaned against the wall, numbly.

It happened. Somewhere, deep in my gut, I feared it would. Penny lay, unmoving on the hospital bed. I never got to apologize.

Every day, I visited her. I taught myself how to conjure flowers (red roses, her favorite) and brought her a bouquet every day. I read to her from her favorite book, _Gone With the Wind_. I found it dull, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, as long as she was okay.

Ron's best friend, Hermione was petrified as well. It happened at the same time as Penny. Everyone was so concerned about him and Harry, that I was pushed to the side and forgotten. No one realized that I had been so close to Penny, except maybe for Ginny.

Ron and Harry rarely even visited Hermione! No one knew noticed how upset, how... numb I was. I was alone, once again. I wrote daily to Bill, the only person that I had told about Penny. Bill never teased me. On the contrary, he understood me better than anyone else did, besides Penny.

When Ginny was brought into the Chamber of Secrets, I felt my whole world fall apart. First Penny... no, Penelope. She still hated me, and would never think of me as a friend again. Then Ginny, my little sister was said to be dead. I had thought Ginny was acting strange, but I was so preoccupied with Penelope, I had done little more than nag her. They were both gone, and it was all my fault. I sat in the corner with Fred and George. For once, none of us talked, none of us teased.

Then... she was rescued. By Harry Potter and Ron. The Harry Potter, who was fast replacing me as a member of the Weasley family and Mum's favorite son. I admit to being rather bitter about it.

The mandrake drought was prepared, and Penny, along with the rest of the basilisk victims were revived.

I sat in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to start the feast and award a ridiculous amount of points to my brother and his friends, like he had done the year before. The favoritism he showed was unprofessional.

Then she walked in. Her hair was down, and curly. She was wearing her glasses, but her green eyes sparkled all the same.

Our eyes met across the Hall, and she met my gaze searchingly. Then she mouthed, "Later."

We met during Prefect rounds, at "The Spot" which was really just an abandoned classroom on the fourth floor that we were fond of. I arrived fifteen minutes early, and conjured a bouquet of roses.

Penny entered, looking so lovely and alive. She closed the door, and leaned against it. I presented her with my flowers, looking at the ground.

"Penny, I'm so sorry. About everything. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm sorry all the same."

"You really hurt my feelings," she replied.

I nodded. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm just so glad that you're okay."

I turned to leave. So that's that.

"Stop!" she put her hand on my arm, then drew back as if it burned. "Did you really visit me every day?"

I signed, "Yes."

"And did you really bring me flowers and read to me?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I never got the chance to apologize," I met her gaze. "I was afraid I never would. And I never stopped caring."

She smiled, and turned the bouquet over in her hands. "This is so weird. In my mind, it's literally just yesterday that we had our fight."

"It was horrible. First you were hurt, then Ginny was brought down into the Chamber."

"It's all okay now," Penny took a deep breath. "I'm willing to give it another try if you are."

"Really? Of course I am! Are you sure?"

"One condition though," Penny leaned forward.

"Anything," I whispered, heart pounding.

"This."

Her lips brushed against mine.

_Dear Penny, _

How has your summer been? Mine's been pretty much okay. Egypt was amazing. So much history there! That said, Fred and George nearly locked me in a tomb. They know I have an irrational fear of mummies from that time Sam Mason invited me to the cinema (Did I get that right? I know you know). I was panicking, quite certain that they were going to come to life and kill me any second... and once Bill got me out, everyone laughed. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were all hysterical. Mum scolded them, but it didn't do anything because she was laughing too. 

_Bill was the one who calmed me down and yelled at the twins. It __**is**__ dangerous to lock someone in a tomb after all. Especially magical ones, there are a lot of curses on them. _

_Did you hear about Sirius Black? I can't believe that someone could escape Azkaban like that. I'm sure the Ministry will catch him, don't worry, but please be careful all the same. I can't lose you again. _

_I hope you're having fun in Italy! Just don't find any guys you don't like better than me! Is the Sistine Chapel really as amazing as those pictures you showed me? _

Well, as Italians say (and the only word of it that I know)... Ciao! 

_Love,_

_Percy_

_Dear Percy, _

_I'm so sorry about the twins, they're really taking it too far now. Are you okay? I'm glad that Bill was there. He seems like a really great guy (though not as great as you of course). _

_Italy is great, I loved the Vatican and the Sistine Chapel. Jason is being rather annoying, but what can you expect from a twelve year old? I'm sure you can relate, with all those brothers of your own. At least he isn't as bad as the twins. _

_As for Sirius Black, __**you **__be careful. Your family is friends with Harry Potter, so you might as well paint a target over the Burrow. _

_Anyway, I got my OWL scores. _

_Charms: O  
__Transfiguration: O  
__Defense: E  
__Potions: O  
__Herbology: O __History: E __Ancient Runes: O __Arithmancy: E __Astronomy: E_

_Nowhere near as well as you did, but I'm still happy. I think that I want to be a healer, so I'll take Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Potions, along with DADA, because it's important, and Ancient Runes, because I love it. What's your opinion? I love you and miss you! _

Love,

_Penny_

I watched over the sleeping children in the Great Hall.

"You can get some sleep Percy," Dumbledore told me, eyes twinkling.

I went over to the sleeping bag that Penny had saved me. She was still awake, watching me. She moved a bit closer, and I reached out for her hand, holding it wordlessly. She smiled and closed her eyes.

I had every correspondence from Crouch spread across the table. How could I have missed something like this?

"It all looks normal!" I exclaimed.

She placed her hand on my arm. "Shh... I know."

"How could I have missed it?"

"Percy, it could have happened to anyone."

"That's not how they'll see it," I said darkly.

As I stormed away from the Burrow, panic set it. What had I done? My family hated me, and I had nowhere to stay. I apparated near Penny's house, and knocked on her door. Her mother answered—she was a muggle.

"Percy, is everything alright?" she sounded concerned.

"Yes... no... Is Penny here?" I stammered. My voice sounded strange from unshed tears.

"Yes, but she's asleep. It's late. Do you want me to wake her?"

I desperately wanted her to. I needed Penny to tell me everything was going to be okay, and to help me fix it. I shook my head though. "She should sleep."

Mrs. Clearwater eyed me speculatively. "Do you want to come in?"

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. Come in."

Mrs. Clearwater made me a cup of tea, and I found myself spilling my story to her, even though I didn't intend to.

"The government would know, wouldn't it?" I pleaded. "You-Know-Who can't be back!"

"I couldn't tell you that honey," she gave me a hug. "I only know what Penny and Jason tell me. Richard might have known... but..." she sighed. Penny's father had died shortly after Jason's birth. He had been a wizard, though Mrs. Clearwater was not.

"I'm sorry."

"You have to do what you think is right. No one can make that decision for you."

"I don't know what is right anymore... but I can't lose my job!"

"Besides the money, why not?"

"Because I've worked so hard for this... I want to be something," I admitted. "Mum and Father used to say that I could be the Minister if I worked hard enough. I wanted to make them happy, despite everything, and look where I am now."

"Percy, they will love you no matter what. Trust me."

I stared into my hands, not so sure. They had to hate me, and Bill too. Bill... who always stood up for me, who taught me everything. The Bill who I practically worshiped as a child, because he had a quiet sense of authority that I could never achieve.

"I can't go back there, not yet," I finally said.

"Okay. Stay here for a few days while you make a plan. Nothing has to be decided tonight."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Just take care of my Penny for me," she squeezed my hand.

"Perce, it's for you!" Jason, Penny's younger brother shouted.

Bill stood in the doorway. I stared at him, not knowing what to say. Was there anything to say?

"Percy, come home," he said firmly. "You were just angry. They'll forgive you."

I shut my eyes, shaking. How dare he? He had to know there was more to it than me losing my temper. Mum must have put him up to it.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Where else would you go?"

I nodded, he had a good point there. I wasn't known for having a lot of friends. "I'm not going Bill."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't get it."

"Try me."

I thought back to what Mrs. Clearwater had told me the night before. "I have to do what I think is right."

"And this is it? Mum's frantic."

"Yes," I replied defiantly, more strongly than I felt. "It is."

Bill sighed. "If that's it then..."

I looked at my elder brother desperately. "Don't hate me Bill! I couldn't..."

"I don't know Percy. You made it pretty clear where you stand."

He left, and I couldn't take my eyes off his retreating back. Penny entered the room, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay..."

Penny read over my shoulder as I penned a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I wish to thank you for an excellent seven years at Hogwarts. I hear that Dolores __**Umbridge**__**is**__ teaching there now. Has she mentioned me at all? As you know, I am working for Minister Fudge and am trying not to let my relationship with Penelope Clearwater __**interfer**__e with it. I am hop__**ing**__ for a raise, __**at**__ best in the near future. _

_How is __**Hogwarts**__ faring? I __**want**__ to vi__**s**__it soon, hopefully without fire-breathing dragons this time. Would you have to grant me permission? Don't worry, I have not __**become**__ so impolite that I would jus tstop by. _

Give my best to Deputy _**Headmistress**__ McGonagall and __**please be careful**__, Fred and George's pranks are becoming more imaginative. _

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley_

"Now how do I get him the code?" I asked.

Penny looked thoughtful, then scribbled something on a piece of parchment and tapped it with her wand.

"Joe! Mimi!" she yelled. Our roommates came in. "Read this."

"My name is Penelope Lucy Clearwater. I live at 107D, Lynwood Avenue, London," Joe read.

"Anything unusual?"

"No," Mimi replied, after looking it over.

"Read it Percy," Penny urged.

I picked up the parchment, and raised my eyebrow. "It's a code."

I took a quill and wrote the purple letters at the bottom of the parchment.

_My name __**i**__s Pene__**lo**__pe Lucy Clearwater. I li__**ve**__ at 107D, L__**y**__nw__**o**__od Aven__**u**__e, London. _

ILOVEYOU. I love you. I grinned.

"You guys didn't see this?" I turned to Mimi and Joe.

"They can now," Penny replied. I handed Mimi the paper.

"Aww..." she said. "That wasn't there before. Oh! You used our code!"

"What code?" I looked between the two of them, baffled.

"We used to use it to pass notes in class. Only the person who the spell indicates can access the code. But once they touch the parchment, anyone can read it," Penny admitted. "It's not perfect but I think it'll work."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed, catching her in an impromptu hug. "Can you cast it on my letter?"

"Of course."

We sat around the Christmas tree, opening gifts and drinking hot chocolate. I had received a fancy watch form Penny (the one my family had given me when I came of age now lay in the bottom of my trunk), a couple of books from Joe, and a new cloak from Mimi, as my old one apparently didn't suit my complexion.

As Penny exclaimed over the locked I had given her, I noticed another package for me.

"Bill delivered it last night," Joe commented.

I opened the note on the paper.

_Percy,_

_Mum still misses you, though no one knows why. She cries over it, and would do anything for you to return. Percy, if you could at least visit, it would mean so much to her. Dad was nearly killed a week ago, and you did not even visit him in St. Mungo's. She's been out of her mind with worry over you, you know how she gets. Visit her, even if you don't care about the rest of us. _

_--Bill_

I sent the package back, unopened.

My face was pale as I came home from the Ministry.

"Percy?" Penny led me to the couch. Mimi and Joe were looking worried.

"You-Know-Who really is back. He was at the Ministry with a few Death Eaters. So was Harry Potter, Ron, Ginny and their friends. Ron and Ginny were hurt."

"Are you going back home?" Penny asked. "Will they be okay?"

"I don't know about Ron and Ginny," I admitted. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"I need you to run a special errand with me Percy. We wont' be long," Minister Scrimgeour said into my floo. "Can you come by around four?"

"Yes, of course," I assured him. "I'll be there sir."

"Who was it?" Penny asked sleepily from our bed. "It's early. And Christmas."

"So it is. Merry Christmas darling," I crossed the room and gave her a kiss.

"I should hex you," Penny remarked. She hated terms of endearment, said they were condescending. "But I won't. What was that about?"

"The Minister wants me to come by later."

"Maybe I will hex you then! It's Christmas!"

"We can have a late supper. He wants me to come at four and says it won't be long."

"Fine."

"I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast."

"Okay then."

I hated the Minister. I hated Christmas, and I hated my family. I couldn't believe that the Minister would do this to me.

Granted, he didn't know the full extent of my break with my family, but it was common knowledge that something had happened.

I wiped the vegetable that Fred or George had flung at me and gave Mum a sad look.

"I have to go."

Minister Scrimgeour came around the corner with Harry Potter, who looked every bit as angry as I felt. His emerald eyes flashed at me, and I almost wanted to apologize. As much as I resented Potter, I wouldn't have agreed if I had known the point of this visit.

I sat near the back of Bill's wedding. I knew my invitation had been issued mainly out of politeness, or even necessity than any real desire to see me, but I had to go. It was my brother's wedding after all. Bill had been the only one to try and understand me.

I was prepared to leave as soon as the dancing started. Penny had declined to come, saying that it was something that I had to do alone.

Fleur glided over to me, looking radiant in her white dress. I smiled politely at her. She had been kind to me when I had visited an unconscious Bill after he was attacked by Greyback, and, as per my request, hadn't told anyone. I suspect that it was really her that invited me.

"Dance with me?" she asked.

I agreed, I couldn't refuse the bride on her wedding day. "Congratulations. Bill is a great guy."

"I know."

"I'm happy for you both."

Fleur smiled, and looked so breathtaking that I had to close my eyes for a moment.

"You 'ave more willpower zan mos' men do," she told me. "You 'ave to be in love with zat girl of yours."

"Penny belongs to no one but herself," I said absently. "But I love her."

Fleur's smile grew bigger. "I do not understand ze Weazley family. You are a good person."

"Bill doesn't think so."

"Bill ez stubborn. 'E ez not ze only one. Bill knows zat you would not 'urt 'im or your family."

"I should go. Bill's glaring at me."

"'E will get over it. 'E eez ze one I love."

"Thank you, for trying."

"Go on zen. I'll zet Bill right."

I smiled. "Congratulations Fleur. I'll see you."

I apparated away, only to find out later that the Ministry had fallen and Death Eaters had attacked the wedding, not long after I had left.

" I can offer you power and a chance to be on the winning side. On the right side. You can help rid the world of all the people not worthy to live," the cloaked figure offered. "We've been watching you, Weasley, and think you have what it takes."

"I can't help you," I said firmly. There was a reason why I was a Gryffindor.

"Let's put it this way Weasley. If you join us, you can walk away, alive. If not..." he fingered his wand.

My heart pounded, and I thought about Penny as I reached for my own wand. "Never."

"Avada..."

"Expell..."

"Reducto!"

I was still alive. Wand out, I surveyed the dark alley. The unknown Death Eater lay on the ground, and another cloaked figure stood behind him.

"Did I kill him?" the person asked, childishly.

Cautiously, I made my way towards him, my wand pointed at his chest. "Name yourself."

"Mal... Draco Malfoy." He removed the hood covering his white-blond hair.

"Put that back on. You don't want to be seen," I said, pulling my own hood over my head. This scene wouldn't look good to anyone.

I pointed my wand at the unconscious figure. "Vitalis."

Malfoy shifted nervously, watching me. "Well?"

"Alive, but his spine's broken. Who is this?"

"Obsidian Montague. He's the uncle to a couple of girls in my house."

"Why'd you help me?"

"Because... I know what it's like to not want to join," he admitted. I was shocked, but hid my emotions. "I couldn't have done what you did."

"Obliviate," I pointed my wand at Montague, before picking up his wand. "He won't remember a thing."

"Are we just going to... leave him?"

I handed Draco the wand. "It's yours. And that's one idea."

"I can't take this Weasley. They'll know how I got it. You take it."

I didn't accept it. "How about Plan B? You don't want his death on your hands, and he will die if we leave him."

"What's this plan?" Malfoy sneered.

"Can you conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Yes... why?"

"Conjure one with Montague's wand, then snap it, leave it with him and disapparate. No one will be the wiser, and it's off our hands."

Draco Malfoy agreed. "Ready?"

He said the spell and we disapparated into the night.

"Percy... I'm pregnant," Penny said quietly. She looked scared.

"Are you sure?" I asked dumbly. "We used all the charms."

"I'm sure... I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad," I assured her quickly and automatically. "Do you want to have this baby?"

"I..."

"I won't be mad as long as you're honest."

"I'm not ready for it, but I want it," she admitted.

"Okay... we're having a baby," I hugged her. "Merlin help us."

Penny giggled. "I don't think we'll be that bad..."

I laced my fingers through her, but I wasn't so sure of her statement. There was a war going on, and I had known we were in danger, long before I was approached by the Death Eater, Montague.

"Did you do the gender charm?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I hate calling it, 'It.'"

"It's a boy."

"Penny, will you marry me?" I asked before sliding the ring on her finger.

"Of course," her face glowed and she examined the ring. "It's beautiful. How'd you know my size?"

"It's a secret."

She raised her eyebrow. "Is it now?"

"Okay... I hit you with a ring-sizing charm when you weren't looking."

She threw her head back and laughed, before turning serious. "Did you just do this because of little Kevin here?" She patted her stomach.

"He might have had an effect on the timing, Penny, but I would have asked you regardless."

"I love you too."

The Dark Mark hung over my flat. I ran inside, heart pounding, but stopped short when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"You shouldn't go in there," said a vaguely familiar voice. I looked up, and noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt's kind look.

"I have to... Penny..."

"Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe."

"No!" I reached for my wand. "If you don't let me see her, I'll hex you." My voice sounded childlish, even to my own ears.

"Mr. Weasley, I will not stop you, but I really don't think you need to see this."

"Nonsense," I opened the door.

Penny lay on the ground, drenched in blood. Her stomach was severely cut.

"Penny... come on... say something..." I pleaded, gently shaking her. "Damn it Penny! Wake up! This isn't funny."

"She won't wake," a gentle voice said. Remus Lupin was watching me, sadly.

"She has to! Penny!" I sobbed, kissing her forehead.

"Percy..."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I shouted. "She can't be. We were going to get married and have a baby boy!"

"Percy... I'm sorry," Professor... no wait, just Lupin now, said to me. "Let me take you to your family."

"What happened to Joe and Mimi? Where are they?" I was almost hysterical, looking around the flat for my roommates' mangled bodies.

"Joe and Mimi?" Lupin looked confused. "I thought you and Miss Clearwater lived here alone."

"They have to be somewhere here! Let me see!" I snapped.

Lupin's face was extremely pale. "Percy... I'm sure..."

"Lupin! There's two more that claim they live here," Shaklebolt's voice called.

The door flew open, and Mimi and Joe came running in. Mimi flung her arms around me.

"Percy, thank Merlin you're okay!" Mimi said.

"Penny..." was all I could say. Mimi's tears were soaking my shirt, but I didn't care.

Joe's face was white. "If only we'd come home sooner."

"You'd all be dead then," Shaklebolt said authoritatively.

"It's my fault! They wanted me to join them, and I refused..." I knew I was being irrational. Penny and Draco Malfoy were the only ones who knew about that, and my gut instinct told me Malfoy wouldn't have told, unless someone confronted him directly about it.

"You did the right thing, Percy," Lupin interrupted my thoughts. "I can take you to your family, they won't turn you away. Or Bill and his wife."

"I can't... please don't tell them."

"You can come with Mimi and me," Joe suggested. "At my parents' house."

I nodded thankfully, and somehow managed to get there, before I fell into bed with a Dreamless Sleep potion that someone had given me.

"Reducto!" I shouted. "Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"

Fred was dead, and it was all my fault. If only I hadn't distracted him... If only I had stayed away.

But I had to fight. It was most likely the last battle, and I couldn't not come.

A Reducto to the chest killed Rookwood, and another killed Mulciber, and Goyle Sr.

I felt nothing. No sense of guilt, no fear. I didn't care if I did, but I had to avenge the deaths of Penny, my unborn son, and now Fred.

Lupin and Tonks were dead, laying side by side in the Great Hall. They had a son, Lupin had told me. Little Teddy now had no parents.

And I didn't have anyone. At least, Lupin and Tonks got to die together. I had to go on without my fiancée... my soul mate.

The battle was over, and I barely noticed who had won. All I knew was that I didn't die.

"Penny... I'm sorry..." I whispered. She would have been disappointed in me, but I couldn't do this anymore. Penny was gone, and Fred... no one came out and said it, but I knew they blamed me... or at least wished it was me.

The blood thinning potion was bitter, and the razor sharp, but I didn't care. I was going to be with my Penny again.

The last thing I heard before blackness hit me was, "Oh Merlin, Percy..."

"Percy..." Bill greeted me coolly.

"Bill..." I took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say congratulations about the baby."

"How'd you know?"

"Fleur told me."

"What's with you two?" Bill's tone was accusatory.

I didn't shrink back, as I once might have. "She's a nice girl and my friend. You two are good together."

"Since when were you two friends?"

"Since I visited you in St. Mungo's after you were attacked."

"No one said..."

"I begged her not to. I wasn't ready... and she was nice to me, and your fiancée. Of course we got along!" I explained, frustrated. "Anyway, just... congratulations. Send me an announcement, will you?"

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Bill asked me, sadly.

"I apologized to everyone, but there's too much that's happened for everything to go back. I'm not the same person."

"None of us are."

"They all blame me for Fred. They won't say it, but I know it. They wish it was me. I see it in their eyes."

"No one wants you dead, Perce, except maybe yourself," I noticed that Bill was staring at my wrist, and that my sleeve had moved up to show the deep scars that marred it.

I tugged it down, blushing. "I..."

"Why'd you do it, Percy?"

I looked at him coldly. "Don't you dare act concerned now. You don't care. Fred is dead. My son, who never got a chance to live is dead. Penny is DEAD! You can't understand."

"Percy, what?" Bill looked perplexed. "Who's Penny? What son?"

"Penelope Clearwater... my fiancée. I've only been dating her since I was fifteen!"

"That Penelope?" Bill looked amazed. "I didn't realize... she was pregnant?"

"Your mastery of the obvious is impressive."

"I'm sorry Percy. Come in, I need to hear about everything that's happened to you.

I complied.

I placed a bouquet of roses on her grave, and sat down. "Penny... so much has happened. I fought in the Final Battle. Lupin, Tonks and Fred died, but Harry Potter won. No more Voldemort. His name isn't quite so scary now that he's dead. Bill and I are acting more like brothers again, I think he's finally realizing why I did some of the things I did."

I heard the leaves rustle, and looked up. A girl with curly black hair was watching me. I recognized her from somewhere, but couldn't place her face.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help but overhear..." she sounded embarrassed. "I think it's sweet. Penelope was a nice girl, Percy."

I was annoyed at being interrupted, but curiosity won me over. "How do you know me?"

"Everyone knows the Head Boy," she smiled slightly. "I was in Penelope's year, but a Slytherin. Audrey Rochelle."

I shook her hand. "Percy Weasley, but I guess that's unnecessary. Nice to meet you, Audrey."

Author's Note:

According to JK Rowling, Percy marries someone named Audrey. I don't know if Penny actually dies or not, but there were a lot of deaths unmentioned in book seven.


End file.
